


Alternate Universes

by jayisokayy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever felt like you don't fit in? That's exactly how whovian nerd Billie Piper feels, until one day she discovers a secret, she can travel between universes in her sleep. But now she has to choose, does she want to continue living her life as a nerd going nowhere fast, or give up everything she's ever known for a world that she only knows about from science fiction television show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yours

Billie Piper walked next to her best friend in the whole world, Karen. "Did you see the series eight ﬁnale of Doctor Who last night?"

"Yes, and I almost cried. I felt so bad for Clara. She deﬁantly has to be, like, my favorite character." Karen announced, her face turning red, as it did whenever she talked about her beloved sci-ﬁ television show. Billie threw her blonde hair behind her shoulder, not an easy task to do when carrying books and frowned upon her friend.

"I'm still not over how Rose left." She said. Karen groaned, having heard this argument over and over.

"Bill, that was 4 series ago! Get over it!" She called, attracting the attention of, very hot, Arthur Darvill, whom Billie was sure had a crush on Karen, but Karen thought he was gay.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Arthur asked, walking over to the two of them. "

"It's nothing, just leave us alone. Come on, Billie, we're gonna be late for class." Karen said, pulling her best friend towards the doors.

xx

 

Billie awoke in a strange bed she had never seen before. She mentally ﬁst pumped, thinking she had actually been invited to a party and gotten drunk. She heard a strange voice call from a distance, "ROOOOOOSE!"

"Very funny." Billie grumbled, now almost sure she wasn't at a party. A strange man she had never seen before peeked his head in.

"Morning Rose." Suddenly, his kind of Scottish British accent clicked and Billie shot up out of bed.

"You're David Tenant!"

"That's funny, never been called that before. Suppose it could be, if you didn't want to introduce me to your work friends as the Do-" Billie cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"So what you're saying is you're the meta crisis Doctor and I'm Rose Tyler?"

"Smith. Rose Tyler-Smith."

"You're saying we're married?!" She yelled in disbelief. "David, you're a friend. My best friend! We fangirl over Doctor Who!" the Doctor's eyebrow's scrunched in confusion.

"Doctor Who? Rose, stop, you're scaring me." He said, slowly approaching Billie. Billie laid back down on the bed.

"I'm going back to sleep. Good night." She said harshly, and slammed herself back down, falling asleep almost instantly.

xx

"Bill? Bill, what the hell was that?" Karen was yelling as Billie woke back up. She was in school, sitting in an AP science class. When she looked down at her watch, it read 10:30 on 10/6/2013. It had been no more then 5 minutes since she last remembered being here. Billie gathered her books and looked up at Karen sheepishly.

"Sorry, Karen. I guess I was just up too late watching Doctor Who." Billie chuckled, remembering how scared she had been in her dream. "I actually had a dream where I was Rose Tyler in the alternate universe. Like, the Doctor was there and everything."

"Should of shagged him." Karen muttered, picking up her stuff from the desk behind Billie and waited for her friend to catch up. "Come on, we need to get you back to your dorm before you pass out again.

xx

"Rose, love, are you okay?" Billie woke up and looked around. Everyone in, what seemed to be, the small chip shop, looked at the 26 year old. She looked at the seat across from her and saw it empty. She was wondering whom had occupied it when the Doctor came running over to her. He moved a piece of hair out of Billie's face before speaking

"Rose, are you okay?" Billie scoffed at this and moved her chair backwards, away from the Doctor's touch. She crossed her ams over her chest and everyone slowly turned back to their own conversations.

"Yes, Doctor." She started, words dripping with sarcasm. She slammed her hands onto the table in order to look him directly in the eye. "I'm perfectly ﬁne." When she looked up, she actually felt kind of bad for the man. He was just trying to protect his girlfriend, even if his girlfriend wasn't actually real. But then she snapped out of it, remembered it was just as dream right as the Doctor extended a hand towards her.

"Come on, I think we need to get you back home. Remember, we're going out with Amy and Rory tonight." He said. Billie almost scoffed at this until she looked at his face and saw he was completely serious. He actually believed in all of this.

"Amy and Rory Williams?" She asked, shocked as the Doctor nodded. She stopped in front of him, causing him to stop too. "Listen, because I'm only going to say this once. My name is Billie Piper, I live in an alternate dimension and this is a dream! Your name is David Tenant! You play the Doctor on a television show and Rose is from that same show and I. Am not. Her." Billie concluded. With tears in his eyes, the Doctor texted someone and put his phone in his back pocket. He released her hand and looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry, Billie." He sat, his voice hard and cold, "I'll just leave you alone then. The ﬂat will be unlocked." He threw his keys on the ground and stormed away. It started raining as soon as the Doctor left and Billie stood in the rain, wishing to go back to her dorm. Not surprisingly, she opened her eyes, she was in her dorm, clothes soaked and tears running down her eyes.

"You know, you can call me Rose if you want." She whispered to the room. There was no reply, but Billie swore she felt the room get a little colder. And as she went to bed that night, she heard a voice whisper, "Goodnight, dearest Rose. I love you."


	2. Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie makes sense of how to travel and winds up at Amy's party to wallow in what is theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers. Thank you for coming back for chapter two, it's highly appreciated. Contact information for chapter ideas, covers, gifs, poems, really anything related to this story will be under this note. Okay, are you ready? When I count down from three, you will go to sleep, and wake up in a parallel universe. Three, two, one-

Billie had spent the past two days trying to figure out how to go in between dimensions. without falling asleep. Even going to sleep for the past two days had resulted in just dreaming, she hadn't actually managed to go to the alternate dimension. She supposed she should be glad, but instead she actually felt herself growing more and more weary in our universe. Karen kept texting her about some huge party later that night, and by the third text in the last two minutes, Billie fell onto her bed in tears. "Please! I just want to go back to him." She yelled. Suddenly, she felt a breeze and looked up. She was in a bathroom, in a club she had never seen before. She exited the stall and looked for her phone. Amy Williams was doing her hair in the mirror and spun around.

"Rose! Oh my God, hey! I didn't know you were coming here!" Amy called, engulfing her friend in a hug. Billie pulled away from the hug and looked her over.

"Karen?" She asked. Amy giggled and lightly hit Billie's shoulder, obviously a little bit tipsy.

"Wow, you've had more then I thought. I'm Amy, remember? I'm like, your best friend here. Anyway, so apparently your hubby called mine and now Rory wants to talk to you." She giggled again and hiccuped. Yeah, so defiantly more then a little bit tipsy. Billie nodded.

"Yeah sure, after you." She said, walking out the door, closely followed by her ginger friend. Amy scanned the club once, it was larger than Billie had expected, and pointed over to the bar where Rory sat, talking to a man and his wife with a tight smile. "That's Arthur Darvill!"

"No silly, that's Rory. Damn Rose, lay off the drinks, it screws with your mind. Anyway, he's talking to an associate of mine. Big publishing company like mine, you have to mingle." She shrugged. "What you gonna do? Anyway, go keep him company, I have to go socialize." Amy skipped off and pulled the young couple Rory was talking to away. Billie snatched the seat next to Rory at the bar, ordering a Cuba Libre. Rory looked down for a second at her voice and then turned to her, offering his hand. "I'm Rory."

"Don't I already know you?" Billie tried. Rory chuckled and dropped his hand.

"Got a call from the Doctor, he explained everything. Thought I would introduce myself." He said. The bartender came over then with Billie's drink and she took a swig before offering him her hand.

"Billie Piper." She said. Rory smiled and shook her hand before turning back to the dance floor to look for his wife. She was talking to another young couple with a baby, and, upon catching sight of Rory staring, smiled and waved.

"She loves kids, probably because she can never have any of her own. I mean, we did once, but she died when she was six months. Amy was pretty emotionally scared after that." He said. Billie nodded and sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Rory smiled and his wife and turned back to Billie.

"You know, Rose, Billie, whoever you are, I don't know a lot about what's going on between you and the Doctor, but I can tell you one thing. If he loves you even half as much as I love my wife, you can consider yourself a very lucky girl." He said. Billie nodded and clinked her glass against Rory's before taking another swig.

"Cheers mate." She stood up and hugged Rory before waving at Amy, who waved back. "I'm going back home to him. I don't think Amy will mind, I'm not much of a party girl."

"She's so drunk out of her mind that I'll be holding back her hair in the morning." Rory joked. Billie chuckled and nodded at Rory as a goodbye before walking out the door.

xx

Billie slowly came to in a strange hospital room, connected to a bunch of tubes. Karen nearly tipped over her chair running over to her.

"Bill, are you okay? That's a silly question, of course you aren't." She said, taking her best friend's hand in her own. Billie's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and she looked around the small hospital room before speaking again.

"What happened?" She asked in a quiet voice. Karen let out a small smile and looked at the monitor next to Billie, obviously a nervous habit picked up over time.

"You've been in a coma for the past two months. I came into your dorm room the night of my 19th's birthday to see what the hell was wrong with you, and you weren't responding. So I called the ambulance and they've kept you trapped in here for the past two months." Karen said, with a small, non-heartfelt chuckle.

"Oh, my God. Amy-"

"Amy?" Karen asked. Billie sighed, it had come out so easily. Karen had been her best friend since preschool and yet, after two minutes around Amy, Billie was already calling her by the other woman's name. She smiled sympathetically at Karen.  
  
"Karen, I'm so sorry for everything. I've been having this dream though, where I travel to an alternate universe, and it's so real, and I can remember all of it. But the thing is, it's all Doctor W-" Karen cut Billie off with a wave of her hand.

"Stop it with the Doctor Who bull crap. Over the past two months, I've had to grow up, and now I think it's time for you to grow up too. Just, stop it ok? Stop it." Karen walked out and slammed the door, and Billie closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to go back to the other universe.

xx

Billie awoke in a car. She was outside of a huge mansion. She took the keys out of the ignition and slowly walked out of the car. The door was unlocked, and she closed it behind her slowly. She walked into the kitchen, suddenly starving, when she heard the faint call of, "Rose?" Billie turned around to find the Doctor, wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the couch, half awake, half asleep. Too tired to argue, she draped her coat over a chair.

"Yeah?" She answered for the other woman, his wife, a character on her favorite television show. He held out his arms towards her with a pout and eyes wide enough to stop a small missile.

"Come cuddle." He said. Billie had to smile at that and walked over to the couch, allowing the older man to envelop her in a hug. He ran a lazy hand through her hair and kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you." But Billie couldn't bring herself to say the same words back.

She just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest thing I've written in a long while, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sure took me long enough.  
> -Juli August


End file.
